


Missing: Socks

by IAmAPlantIAm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAPlantIAm/pseuds/IAmAPlantIAm
Summary: Eren's cat has gone missing, and Armin can't say no to a stray animal.This is just a one-shot based on an idea I've had in my head since I've gotten back into writing.





	Missing: Socks

Eren let out a visible sigh as he pinned the last of his posters on a telephone pole that was otherwise bare. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to create some warm, the tips of his fingers matching his nose and cheeks in hue. It was too cold for late autumn, that’s why he was so cold, not because he had chosen a light denim jacket despite knowing he was going to be out for the better part of the afternoon. He stuck the nearly empty box of tacks into his pocket, looking at the poster in front of him.  
It had been nearly a week since he had last seen his cat, Socks, and despite how often Eren (lovingly) referred to the feline as the ‘fuzzy asshole’ he loved the animal dearly, and it was killing him to know that she was out there somewhere, probably cold and afraid. He ran his index finger over the picture of the cat on the poster before he turned to head back to his apartment.  
He flopped down on the sofa, having discarded the jacket over the back in favour of the blanket from his bed, the soft material beginning to warm him as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He settled on some random reality show as he found his lip quivering at the thought that Socks loved when Eren dragged the green fleece into the living room and was always quick to curl up on Eren’s stomach. He even missed the feeling of her needle-like claws digging into his skin as Socks kneaded the blanket. He rubbed at his eyes before checking his phone in the hopes of any messages about the missing feline, but there was nothing, just the same as every other time he checked. He let his head fall back against the armrest, before turning onto his side and mindlessly watching the TV until he dropped off.

 

* * *

 

 

Socks, or Mimi, as she had been known for the past week was curled up on a sky blue blanket that was neatly folded on the end of a bed, she lifted her head as the front door was opened, and swiftly shut again.  
Armin hung his coat up by the door and untied his boots, leaving them underneath the coat rack before he headed into his bedroom. He ran his hand affectionately over the cat’s head as he passed before seating himself at his desk, opening up his laptop and switching the device on.  
“I can’t believe how cold it’s gotten lately.” He said softly, as he watched the login screen boot up. “I bet you’re glad you have somewhere warm to sleep.” He continued, looking over his shoulder at the cat who had now resumed her nap. He smiled at the sight before turning back to type in his passcode. He hummed quietly to himself as he opened up the usual web-browser pages and scrolled through his social media feeds.  
He had found Mimi on his way home from work about a week ago, the cat had been soaked through from the rain, and seeing that she lacked a collar Armin had scooped up the animal and taken her home. He had dried her off and seeing that she had taken a liking to him had decided that it would be cruel to leave her to fend for herself in the harsh weather.

 

 

* * *

 

Eren was woken by the sound of his front door shutting. He rubbed at his eyes and sat himself up, eyeing his sister who had just let herself in.  
“I posted about Socks on twitter, just in case you hadn’t already done that.” She said as she lifted up the end of the blanket and got underneath it. While they didn’t technically still live together, they were renting adjacent flats and as a result spent more time together than not.  
“I don’t have twitter anymore.” Eren replied, his tone still heavy with sleep. “I put the last of the posters up today.” He leaned against Mikasa, resting his head against her shoulder as she switched the channel over to a documentary.  
“That’s good.” She set the remote back down on the sofa, wrapping her arm around Eren. “I’m sure we’ll find her soon, or someone will come with some information.”  
Eren nodded his head, though he let out a heavy sigh.  
“She won’t have gone far Eren, you know she always comes back when she gets out.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just been so long now, and it’s not summer anymore.”  
“Which means that she’ll be back soon Eren, getting all upset isn’t going to help, I know you miss her, and I’m sure that she misses you to.”  
Eren nodded his head, not saying anymore regarding his missing companion.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin furrowed his eyes at the image on his screen, he turned his head to look at the sleeping cat on his bed, before looking back at the picture. It surely must be a coincidence, he wouldn’t have a missing cat, this cat didn’t have a collar, and the post said that she did. Even so Armin let out a resigned sigh, the post had been retweeted by someone he had gone to school with, and who still lived locally. He clicked on the original post, opening up the picture to get a better look. It had to be Mimi, or Socks as the post said, the markings were exactly the same, even down to the small black splotch on her pink nose. He turned back to look at Mimi sadly, he would miss her if she was the missing Socks, but her real owner must be missing her dearly. He clicked on the profile and typed out a message. He recognised the profile picture vaguely, likely a mutual friend of Sasha’s, meaning they had probably gone to school together. It looked like it was a good thing he hadn’t deleted her twitter after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren…” Mikasa nudged at her sleeping brother. “Eren, wake up!” There was a slight moan from the male in question as he rolled over in bed. “Eren, I think Socks has been found.”  
That got a reaction from his, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “Really? Where?”  
“Someone messaged me last night on twitter about the post I put up, he thinks that he has her at his place.” She sat down on the edge of his bed to show him the rather long, and apologetic message on her phone. Eren squinted at the glowing screen and for once he was glad that his sister was a morning person. He was quick to wake up as the realisation hit him that he could have his cat back by the end of the day. He took the phone from his sister, reading the message a second time.  
“Did you reply yet? When can we go and get her?” He asked hurriedly as Mikasa retrieved her phone from Eren’s hands.  
“Of course I messaged him back, he says he’s at work until one, and that we can meet him where he works after his shift ends.”  
Eren nodded his head, already getting out of bed and stretching. “Today is going to be a brilliant day.” He said with a smile as he went over to his closet to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin let out a small sigh as he got ready for work, Mimi rubbing round his legs as he pulled his shirt on and fastened the buttons. “I’m going to miss you.” He said as he leaned over to pet her soft fur. He scooped her up, holding her against his chest as he pet her stomach, the cat purring happily as she lifted her head to rub against his chin.  
“I bet they’re going to be glad to have you back.” He said as he set her down on his bed. She followed him out of his room, running round his feet as he made his way over to the kitchen counter. She jumped up onto the counter as Armin filled her bowl up, petting her one last time.  
He smiled at the sight of her eating as he slipped his boots and coat on, pulling his hat down over his ears before heading out of the door.  
He couldn’t help but feel disheartened as he worked, though he normally loved spending time in the small café where he worked, it was bittersweet as he kept an eye out for Socks’ real owners.  
He kept a bright smile on his face as a couple came to the counter.  


* * *

 

 

Mikasa double checked that they had got the right place before they entered, heading to the counter.  
“Are you Armin?” She asked, earning a nod from the blond.  
“I’m guessing that you’re Mikasa and Eren?” He replied.  
Eren was frowning slightly as he looked at the other, earning a rather nervous look from Armin.  
“You were in my biology class!” Eren finally spoke, one finger outstretched as he looked at him. Armin’s eyebrows furrowed slightly before his face lit up in recognition.  
“You’re the Eren that lit his work on fire that one time and set the fire alarm off!” Armin smiled at the memory before letting out a soft, musical laugh. “I thought the name was familiar!”  
Eren grinned, seeming almost proud.  
“Yeah that’s me!” Mikasa couldn’t help but shake her head at the exchange.  
“Sorry that we’re here a little early, I couldn’t keep Eren away any longer.”  
Armin shook his own head in understanding.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’d be eager too if she was my cat that had been missing for this long. Can I get you both something while you wait? My treat.” Armin smiled brightly at the pair while he waited for their answer. Mikasa ordered a plain latte, and she had to nudge Eren to get his answer.  
“I…um, I’m have whatever’s good.” He replied and Armin nodded his head.  
“I’ll bring them over to you if you want to find a table.” The café wasn’t very busy so the pair didn’t have to search, sitting next to the window.  
Armin didn’t take long to bring them their drinks, a latte for Mikasa and a vanilla hot chocolate for Eren.  
“I hope you like it, it’s my favourite, and I think it’s one of the best things for warming you up.” He explained with a smile as he set the drink down.  
“I didn’t know if you liked marshmallows or not, so I just put them on the saucer if you want to put them in.” A faint pink hue appeared on Armin’s cheeks as he explained, and he was quick to head back to the counter as he spotted a customer enter.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin could feel his face heating up as he watched Eren place the marshmallows in the drink and take a sip, he had to busy himself with cleaning the coffee machine to stop himself from watching the other. He remembered them both from school now that he had seen them properly. He was much more familiar with Mikasa, having shared quite a few classes with her, he remembered seeing the two together a lot, but never really thought much more of it.  
One o’clock came around all too fast, and yet not fast enough. Armin hung his apron up in the back room and pulled his coat and hat on before meeting the pair back out front, they exited the café and Armin led the way back to his place.  
“I didn’t think she belonged to anyone when I picked her up, I’m not a cat thief.” He half joked.  
“She must’ve slipped her collar again.” Eren said. “I’m so glad you’ve been looking after her, I’ve been so worried thinking that she was out all alone.”  
Armin turned back to look at him and smiled. “She’s a lovely cat, I’m going to miss her.” He admitted as he let them all into the small apartment. He hung his coat and hat up, slipping his boats off.  
“Make yourself at home.” He said to them both, before frowning slightly at himself. “If you want to of course, you don’t have to stay.”  
Eren was busy looking around for Socks as Armin spoke, he hung his jacket up next to Armin’s, toeing off his shoes as he followed the other in.  
“It’s be a shame to just get her and leave, especially after what you’ve done to look after Socks.” As if she was summoned by her name Socks came running out of Armin’s bedroom, mewing happily at the three of them, she rubbed herself round Eren’s legs and he was quick to scoop her up and hold her tight, a loud purr radiating from the cat as she rubbed her face against Eren’s, clearly happy to him again. Armin couldn’t help but smile at the reunion, though he was certainly going to miss the company Socks had brought.  
“I was calling her Mimi.” Armin said as Mikasa stroked her.  
Eren looked at him with a puzzled expression, “That’s a strange name for a cat.” He queried.  
Armin sat down on the sofa. “It’s because that’s what se sounds like, when she meows.” He explained with a smile. Eren seated himself next to the other, with Mikasa sandwiching her brother.  
Eren let out a small laugh as Socks stretched out, her paws on Mikasa’s lap, her tail on Armin’s. “I guess she does sound like that, it does fit her.” He pet the cat’s head as she closed her eyes, content.  
“I’m going to miss her.” Armin admitted as he reached over to pet her. Eren looked at the other, then back at the animal in his lap.  
“You could always come over to see her you know.” He shrugged slightly. “It’d be nice, I mean she clearly likes you, so I’m sure she’d want to see you again.”  
Armin looked at Eren. “Really? I’d love to! I mean, I wouldn’t want to intrude, but I don’t think I could go without seeing her little face anymore.”

 

* * *

 

 

Armin was round at Eren’s place fairly regularly, at first it was once or twice a week depending on their schedules, but after a couple of months Armin was round nearly every day.  
And though it would take him another month to admit it, he was more there to see Eren, though he loved spending time with Socks.  
When people asked them years later how they met, they would both answer that it was their cat that brought them together, and they couldn’t be happier for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just something cute I needed to get out of my head. Please let my know if you see any spelling/grammar errors!


End file.
